


dear dad,

by iscarict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Character Study, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscarict/pseuds/iscarict
Summary: Dad,  ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀I hope that if this gets to you, you do take the time out of your day to read this. I know that's unlike you, especially reading something coming from me of all people, but maybe you have a bit of respect for me. Maybe.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	dear dad,

⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀  
Dad, ⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀  
I hope that if this gets to you, you do take the time out of your day to read this. I know that's unlike you, especially reading something coming from me of all people, but maybe you have a bit of respect for me. Maybe. ⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀  
There's so much I want to say. I miss you, I miss Dean. I hope you both are in good health and haven't gotten killed off by some monster. I know both of you are strong, and can handle yourselves, but sometimes I see how bad it can get. I just hope everything's alright for you. ⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀  
Actually, do I? You made my life a living Hell. You ruined my childhood, ruined Dean. Every time you see me, I swear all you can see is mom and I know it hurts, but you can't hate me when I had nothing to do with her. I miss her, even if I barely knew her, but I'm still allowed to miss my mother. I remember you getting mad when I tried to bring her up, yelling at me and saying I didn't know her and had no right to speak about her. Well, I do. ⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀  
Sorry, that got… harsh. Harsher than I wanted it to get. I have so much pent up emotions that I don't know what to do with them anymore. The only reason I'm writing this is because Jess thinks it'll be good for me to let everything out, kind of therapeutic. Oh, and, Jess is my girlfriend, by the way. I think she might be the one, honestly. ⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀  
I know things like this is trivial, and you don't want us to have any connections… But I think I want to marry her. She's just so amazing, she's perfect and I've never met anyone as amazing as her. She's so supportive and always wants the best for me. But, I haven't told her about your jobs. She knows about you and Dean, though, everything else. Just… She can't know you guys are hunters. I'm not ever gonna tell her, either, because there's no need. She doesn't need to know because I'll never be involved in that life again. It took too much away from me and I'll never let that happen again. As long as I stay away, we're safe. She's safe. ⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀  
I don't know if I could ever forgive myself if something happened to her. I'd protect her, though, I'd give my life for hers. She deserves a chance to live a happy life, of course. Which is what she's gonna do. Hopefully, her happy life will have me in it. ⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀  
Anyway, sorry, getting off topic. She's just always in my thoughts, I can't help it. But, moving on. I hope both of you are doing well, uh… I'm not sure what else to include. I could go on and on about how much I think I hate you for ruining me, almost ruining my life. But Jess is wanting to go to bed soon, and I never wanna come back to this letter again, so… ⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀  
Sincerely, ⠀  
Sam Winchester.⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀


End file.
